Ella Payne
by GreyPandas5
Summary: ONE DIRECTION FANFIC After an accident on her eighteenth birthday, Ella finds out her real father is Geoff Payne. She ends up moving to England to find out more about her father's family. Things get crazy as she moves in with her brother and his four best friends. What happens when she begins to fall for one of her brother's friends?


**A/N Please no hate. It's my first fanfic and let's face it. I'm AMERICAN and One Direction (excluding Niall) are BRITISH. They have their own words for things and I'll get it wrong. Plus, everyone makes mistakes! Let me know how I'm doing!**

**-Grey**

I smiled at everyone and blew out the birthday candles. There were cheers and whoops, which made my smile bigger. I was finally eighteen!

My friends surrounded me and shoved gifts in my face, telling me to open them. I laughed and took the closest one to me. Present after present, a smile is still on my face.

"You guys are amazing," I said with tears in my eyes. I stared at the scrapbook one of my friends made me.

The party went on with people dancing and singing off-key. It amazed me how much people changed at a party. Half of the people here wouldn't say what they are now at school. I was pulled into a dance and giggled when I saw it was my friend Brent. We've been friends for years now. He's been there for me and I've been there for him.

Brent looked at me with a look in his eyes, I've never seen before. "You look pretty tonight," he said.

"Did I look ugly last night?" I questioned.

He chuckled. "No. You always look pretty," he said.

My cheeks felt hot. Um...where is this conversation going? "Thanks?"

Brent smiled and kept his hands on my waist as we swayed to the music. I suddenly became all too aware or how close we were and wanted to leave.

"Ella, I like you a lot," Brent admitted.

Oh no. I need to leave. Wait! "Is this a joke?"

Brent looked a bit hurt. "No. I like you Ella," he repeated.

I was waiting for him to break out into laughter and tell me it was prank. But it never came. Instead, I let my hands fall to my side and stopped dancing.

"Brent, I don't-"

"I know this is weird. I get it. But I like you. Nothing can change that," Brent said.

I walked to disappear. How-Why-But- How could my best friend like me? "We're best friends, Brent. If we were together and then broke up, our friendship could be ruined. I just don't think of you in that way," I said softly.

Brent let out an angry sigh and nodded. He began to walk towards the front door, and guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. I followed him and tried calling his name.

"Brent!"

"Leave me alone, Ella!"

"Brent, wait!"

He suddenly stopped, making me bump into his back. I stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. Brent looked down at me with his eyes dark. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared.

"Just go away, Ella. Why bother when you don't even feel the same way towards me?" he spat.

The venom in his voice shocked me. My lips parted slightly, but nothing came out. Brent let out a frustrated cry and began to walk away again.

"Wait!"

I grabbed Brent's arm, only for him to shove me away. I began to lose my balance and stumbled into the street. Bright lights filled my eyes and I heard the sound of a car horn.

Then it was black.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The young girl laid in the hospital bed, unmoving. If it wasn't for the monitor by her side, showing the slow beats of her heart, anyone would think she was dead. Her brown curls covered the cut on the side of her pale face.

A woman with brown hair and hazel eyes laid by the girl's side. The resemblance between the two were great. Same high cheek bones, same button nose...

"I can't believe this," a man hissed from the doorway.

The woman sniffled. "Not now, Peter. Ella doesn't need this right now," she whispered.

Peter glared at his wife. "You lied to me about our own child! She isn't mine, Lisa!"

"Are you going to tell her that? Is that how you're going to treat her? She might not have your blood, but she's still your daughter!" Lisa angrily whispered.

Before the man could reply, a soft voice cut them off.

"Wa?"

"Ella!"

Ella looked around the room, her eyes squinted as if the light hurt her eyes. "Mom? Dad?"

Lisa held her daughter's hand and kissed it with relief. "Peter, get the doctor!"

Ella groaned and closed her light brown eyes. "Five more minutes, Mom," she muttered.

A doctor came into the room, soft blue eyes observing the girl. "I think you've had enough shut-eye, Miss. Payne."

The girl opened her eyes and frowned. She looked at the doctor in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing. "My last name is Hills," she said.

The doctor's mouth opened to reply, but then he looked at the suddenly pale parents. "I'll let you two explain," he muttered.

Peter shot the doctor a glare and turned to Ella. His eyes didn't hold the same lovingness it did before. Ella realized that right away. Lisa cleared her throat and looked at the floor in shame.

"Peter isn't your father," Lisa mumbled quietly.

Ella's frowned deepened. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Peter isn't your father," Lisa repeated, louder this time.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Ella stared at her mom in shock. She couldn't believe that her mother had cheated on Peter. She couldn't believe she had a different father. Deep in her heart, Ella had known about this though. She remembered how her mom had a panicked look when she asked why she didn't look anything like her step-dad. Lisa had just said Ella inherited more of her own traits that Peter's.

"My real father...does he know?" Ella whispered.

Lisa sighed and nodded. "The night you were in the hospital and the doctors found out that my blood and Peter's didn't match with yours, I called up your real father. He wants to meet you," she said.

The thought of another father and Ella grimace. She didn't want another father. "What's his name?"

"Geoff Payne."

Ella bit her lip. The name sounded familiar to her. She had no idea why, but it did. "Mom, where does he live?"

"England."

The brunette searched her memory for the name. The last name in particular. She whipped out her phone and searched up the name. All it came up with was a man next to a guy with spiked up brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked familiar. Too familiar.

Realization hit Ella and she gasped. One thing repeated in her mind over and over.

"My brother is Liam Payne."


End file.
